


Before He Cheats

by Moosette_95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosette_95/pseuds/Moosette_95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find Dean with some blonde in a bar. How do you react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before He Cheats

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request for this song hope I didn't disappoint

You walked by the bar window to see Dean flirting with some blonde bimbo, and you decided that was the last time he was going to break your heart. You just kept on walking by but you couldn’t help thinking what they were doing. She was probably slightly drunk when he walked over to her, not on something Dean would drink, like whiskey, but probably something like a Cosmo or Appletini.

_ Right now he's probably slow dancing _ __ With a bleached-blond tramp And she's probably getting frisky Right now, he's probably buying Her some fruity little drink 'Cause she can't shoot whiskey  
  


You keep thinking of all the times that he had stood behind you guiding your hands teaching you how to play pool. But now he was probably teaching her how to do the same shots he had taught you not even 2 months ago.

 _Right now, he's probably up behind her With a pool stick Showing her how to shoot a combo And he don't know_  

You dug out the spare set of keys to the Impala you had made, Dean didn’t know, but he was sure going to find that you were the wrong girl to piss off. You stood next to the car that once had created so many good memories. You couldn’t believe you were going to do this but you wanted him to hurt just as bad as he had hurt you.

_ I dug my key into the side Of his pretty little souped-up 4-wheel drive Carved my name into his leather seat I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights Slashed a hole in all 4 tires And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats _

As your knife plunged deep into the tires of the impala all you could think about was how dean was thinking about how he was going to get her home and in her pants. She was probably singing some stupid hip hop song and was mumbling I’m drunk.

__ Right now, she's probably up singing some White-trash version of Shania karaoke Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk" And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars Worth of that bathroom Polo  
  


While he was having a good time drinking and dancing you just couldn’t get the images or sounds out of your head, you were walking down the hall of the bunker and you heard noises coming from the room you and Dean shared, you thought it was the TV, which he always left on. As you got closer you heard moaning and grunting, you thought he was jerking off watching porn or something. You slowly pushed open the door, “Hey baby.” was all you got out before you heard a woman yell. “What the – “You yelled as you saw Dean, your boyfriend, Ex- boyfriend, scrambling out of bed to find where his pants were.

 _Oh and he don't know That I dug my key into the side Of his pretty little souped-up 4-wheel drive Carved my name into his leather seat I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights Slashed a hole in all 4 tires And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_  


You ran down the hall of the bunker grabbing the keys to the car you had bought off the counter before running up the stairs and out the door. You could hear him yelling at you to stop that it wasn’t what it looked like, but you didn’t care. You took off driving down the road as fast as you could. You vowed to yourself that no matter how much you wanted to you would never go back to Dean again. This was the last time he was going to hurt you.

_ I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl _ __ 'Cause the next time that he cheats Oh, you know it won't be on me! No, not on me  
  


As you finished your handy work with the Impala “Baby” as Dean called it. You walked away, back to your car and just as you got in the car you could hear a very upset Dean. “What the hell?” You felt kind of bad but then you just got in your car and drove away knowing he would figure it out eventually. You knew he had felt the way that had made you feel.

__ 'Cause I dug my key into the side Of his pretty little souped-up 4-wheel drive Carved my name into his leather seat I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights Slashed a hole in all 4 tires Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats Oh, before he cheats Oh  
  



End file.
